Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 28/@comment-4080028-20150717063408
I realize it must've been odd to say I was gonna comment on this, and then I suddenly disappear from the chat and wiki for a few days. The explanation being: I mistyped something thanks to my ridiculously fast method of typing, and I ended up closing the browser and losing everything. The result being a VERY classic example of a Wyvern rage quit. I SO wanted to smash my computer into a million pieces then and there, since as usual, when in doubt, Wyvern must blame technology! Because Wyvern is never to blame! So yeah, I spent the next few days cooling off, and thanks to life being what it is, I couldn't get online for a while due to multiple detours along the way to my laptop. So, because I absolutely REFUSE to type all that lengthy s*** I wrote (and yes, I am still pretty upset about it everytime I think of all that I wrote beign lost, -_-) here's the rundown in my purest, simplest and sweetest manner possible: 1) Awesome chapter! 2) You portrayed Spike well! I had fun reading his interactions with Aphro. 3) You've inspired a tie-in story I could do with Spike and Aphro that leads up to this. 4) Thought Sakura's fight with Midori already ended. Was a fun surprise to see it was still going on throughout the night. 5) Aphro and Sakura's portrayal was done well. 6) I enjoyed Sakura's fight against Midori. It was very fun to read. 7) Midori's white/green chi thing surprised me. Likewise, when I saw a reference to Sakura's Dragon Hunting techniques (the peacock and pink aura,) I was genuinely excited to see her pull one off. Leading to... 8) While it was still cool to see the Susano'o being used (shock waves wrecking a city, DBZ style is always awesome,) I was also kind of disappointed by the bait and switch from Dragon Hunting to an Ougi I feel I could have been more creative with, or at least, feels like an inferior technique to her current move set. Still, very awesome finale to an intense sword fight nonetheless. 9) The end had me very intrigued, as I had never considered what would happen if a swordsman gave Sakura their sword, like how Zoro defeated Ryuuma at Thriller Bark. I know Sakura refuses to use anything other than Momoran, because at heart, she's still a wacky One Piece character who has her own equally wacky philosophies and personal ideals, so I don't think I'll ever have her use Midori's sword. But still, the thought of her having it on hand makes me think, and I like that. 10) And one last thing I had forgotten till now; like how it was fun to see the Nightmare Coalition's swordsmen all together last chapter, I enjoyed seeing their doctors together in this chapter too. And likewise, I wholeheartedly preferred this chapter over the one before it. Very nicely done. So... Yeah, like I said, great work, man. Sorry this is a shoddy review compared to most others, but I am NOT putting up with my computer's nor the wiki's bull**** anymore, so I thought I'd come to a compromise and compress as much as I could into this comment. As usual, I'm looking forward to the next installment of Graveyard of a Madman.